


Creepypasta Oneshots (REQUESTS OPEN)

by astrobabe0019



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Attempted Sexual Assault, Canon-Typical Violence, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Multi, Underage Drinking, also i write everyone on the more yandere side soooooo, hey so im throwing canon to the wind here and doin my own thing sorry lol, idk i feel like its a given w these characters lmao, oh and please tell me if you want a character added! i will do so gladly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-18 17:41:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16521665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrobabe0019/pseuds/astrobabe0019
Summary: Just another common collection of oneshots starring some of your favorite creepypasta characters. Written with a more mature audience in mind. Includes Jeff the Killer, Eyeless Jack, BEN Drowned, "Masky" & "Hoody" of Marble Hornets, Jane the Killer, Clockwork, and Ticci-Toby.





	1. intro/request rules/chapter index

hi.

I don't normally do the whole requests thing but like I need motivation and for you all to validate my existence here so

yeah

here's the rules for requesting something here.

 _general_  
If it says requests are closed, that means they are closed. Spamming demands through the comments will not be tolerated. I am doing my best, please treat me with respect.  
  
_smut_  
**I will not write:**  
rape/dubcon (we're consensually kinky sinners here y'all)  
incest/paedophila (all characters will be written as 18+, no exceptions.)  
**under ANY circumstances. If you have a kink you want included, ask, but if I’m uncomfortable with it I won’t be writing it. Sorry, not sorry.**

now that that's out of the way here's some required information I need if you request something:  
1\. Gender orientation of reader. This is for pronoun reasons.  
2\. What character you want a fic of. This is kinda crucial info.  
_AND OPTIONALLY:_  
3\. A prompt or scenario you want. Keep it short and sweet, just a few sentences of any ideas you want included.

 

_**CHAPTER INDEX:** _

1\. All Hallow's Eve (Proxies X Fem Reader) mostly SFW, fairly graphic violence, mentions of alcohol, references to stalking, attempted sexual assault. Word count: 3,924.

 


	2. All Hallow's Eve (Proxies x Fem Reader) SFW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three monsters have their sights set, and you're right in the cross hairs this Halloween.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIPLE THREAT MF MASKY HOODY AND TOBY YO  
> i couldn't just choose one to be the interest so we get all three proxies!! i know that masky and hoodie aren't canonically slenderman's proxies but as previously stated i'm throwing canon to the wind lmao. sorry if anyone seems ooc, i'm just doing my own thing at this point so these r pretty much my interpretations? idk. i guess we'll go from here y'know? anyways, thanks for reading!

 

possible triggers: fairly graphic violence, mentions of alcohol, references to stalking, attempted sexual assault. please proceed with caution if you're sensitive to any of these.

.

.

Your leg bounced near violently as you stared blankly out the window of your history class, just trying to stay awake. Eyes following a falling leaf, you let out a gentle sigh, heart yearning for the crisp fall air out there to surround you instead of the stuffy, vaguely B.O. scented air of the school. Turning back to your notebook, you at least pretend to be taking notes so your teacher doesn’t try to include you in their lecture.

 

Instead of tuning in, your mind wanders to your new Halloween plans.

 

Ah, Halloween. Christmas wished it were as cool as this free-for-all candy extravaganza. Your best friend, Mya, had texted you a few days ago, going on and on about a party at one of the popular kids’ houses and how they’d invited her personally and to bring any friends she wanted. You already had your costume ready to go and a D.D. lined up. Today was Friday, Halloween was tomorrow night, and you were beyond ready to celebrate the holiday like so many young adults your age- getting absolutely fucking _hammered._

 

The prospect of a sloppy makeout, in a closet or otherwise, made you smile a bit to yourself, butterflies stirring in your stomach. Sure, it wasn’t the same as a non-sloppy, regular makeout with a significant other, but in your eyes, it was better than no makeout and what would most likely end up being a week of regret and sexual frustration. You press your knees together, consciously changing the subject in your mind. A glance at the clock tells you that class is almost over, so you begin to discreetly put your things away.

 

As you wait for the bell, your mind drifts, unwarranted, to the weird shit that keeps happening. First, you had felt like you were being watched for at least a month now. It was near constant, any time you were outside, or within view of a window. A few times you’d woken up with your window wide open after you’d shut and locked it. Upon further inspection, you’d find some belonging missing. Just little things, like a shirt or a book. But the worst happened a week ago- you’d woken up and your back had been burning, just fucking  _burning,_  and when you managed to struggle out of your shirt and into the bathroom you’d found three letters carved into your skin, bleeding sluggishly.

 

**_M, H, T._ **

 

The letters throbbed like they knew you were thinking about them, and you touched the bandage wrapped around your torso discreetly through your shirt. You’d not told your mom about any of this because she’d been so distressed with her job as of late. So you filed a complaint with the police and they told you they’d look into it. That was 2 weeks ago.

 

And all this wasn’t even the fucking half of it.

 

The only reason you’d said you’d go to the party was actually because the past few days you hadn’t had anything. No eyes, no windows, nothing. The freedom had left you slightly more confident, and you decided to just take the risk and go. God knew you needed the release.

 

The bell finally rings, startling you from your thoughts. People shuffle into the halls and out the doors, upperclassmen heading to their cars to leave for lunch. Mya is already waiting for you when you step out of the classroom. The two of you head out the front doors to the parking lot where your other friend, Ethan, is stationed by his car. You grin at him, trying not to laugh as he leans up against his car, making a face in the mirror in an attempt to smoulder like some kind of James Dean wannabe.

 

"Hey there cool kid,” Mya calls to him, drawing his attention to your approaching forms with a start. He smiles sheepishly. “Sun was in my eyes,” he says weakly, ducking his head to mess with the car’s lock. You pat his arm comfortingly, catching the embarrassed flush on his neck. He smiles at you gratefully, finally getting the lock to work and opening up the rest of the car.

 

“Yeah, yeah,” your friend concedes with a grin of her own. “Let’s just hurry up and get some T-Bell.”

 

You clamber into the backseat, shoving Ethan’s junk out of the way and digging into your backpack for your phone. Snagging the aux cord, you start to blast your favorite band as Ethan swerves out of the school parking lot.

 

\---

 

The final bell’s shrill call was still ringing in your ear when you meet Mya by your locker. Greeting her with a smile, she taps on her phone a few times before shutting it off and sliding it in her pocket. “So,” she starts, making you look at her curiously. She smiles, hands going in her hoodie pockets. “What are you going as?” you roll your eyes and drop your government book into the bottom of your locker carelessly, slamming the door afterward. The two of you make your way out, pushing past people just as excited as you, albeit rowdier.

 

“I already told you, dude, it’s gonna be a surprise.”

 

“C’mon, (nickname). Please?” she draws out the last syllable, batting her eyelashes at you the whole time. You blink at her, unimpressed by her attempted charm. She pouts. “That’s it we’ve been friends for too long, my puppy dog eyes don’t even work on you anymore.”

 

That makes you laugh. “Alright, I’ll give you a hint. It’s a show from the nineties we both watch.” you saw her face light up with your first statement before it fell into another pout at the second one.

 

“Are you serious? That could be anything! Maybe we watch too much t.v...” She stares off to the side as she thinks. “Oh well, I’m sure whatever it is, it’ll be killer,” she grins, adjusting her backpack. “You staying after today?”

 

You shake your head. “Nah tutoring’s not til Monday.” you sigh. “I think Cam’s got a crush on me. It’s weird. I dunno,” you bite your lip.

 

Mya pulls a face. Cam, your government tutor, was nice but...he was just. Not your type. Too much of a goodie goodie, Jesus loving, wholesome- okay, yeah, he was a square if you were being honest. And you weren’t too keen on meeting his parents on the second date like poor Maureen Watters did. You shuddered. Awkward.

 

“Yikes. Well if he does anything just tell him straight up, y’know?”

 

“Yeah. Still’s just weird I guess.”

 

Mya hums. “Well if all else fails I’ll just kick his ass I guess,” she laughs. You laugh too. The idea of pacifist Mya, 5’4” and sweeter than seemed humanly possible at times, kicking Cam’s ass was ridiculous. The two of you moseyed down the steps, beginning the 10-minute trek to your house.

 

“I think I might ask Jamie Kolback to the Sadie’s Dance,” your best friend stated contemplatively after a minute or so of walking. You wrinkled your nose. “We’ve been texting a lot lately, and he’s actually really funny, and sweet!” she defended.

 

“I thought he got caught with his hand down that one cheerleader’s pants behind the bleachers at the last football game. Well, skirt,” you pointed out.

 

“That’s just a rumor. And besides, he could stick his hand down my pants any day of the week,” she smirked. You made a gagging noise, laughing when she shoved you playfully. While you couldn’t relate to wanting Jamie Kolback’s hands anywhere near your pants, you certainly weren’t condemning her either. After all, you were only going to the party this weekend to potentially, hopefully, make out with someone.

 

The two of you continued on your path, joking as you walked, when you came to the part where the woods met the more populated part of town. Your town resided right next to a state-owned wildlife preserve, a forest spanning around 150 acres. And recently it creeped the holy living Christ outta you. The past year had been...weird there, filled with reports of missing campers, shredded tents, kidnappings- the kids had taken to making up stories as well. Tall faceless men, other men with huge mouths and masks and sharp things.

 

Mya, sensing your discomfort, took your hand in hers. You tried not to look at the forest. Usually, you’d cross the street on your way home, not even paying mind to the trees across the way. But today felt off. Like you were being watched...again.

 

Suddenly, like you had no control over your body, you felt yourself glance to the treeline. Three figures caught your attention almost immediately. You paled, stopping dead in your tracks, unable to move. The tallest stood in a yellow hoodie with a frowning mask. The next stood on the right, with huge orange eyes and a grinning mouthpiece. The third had a feminine mask and a collared jacket, its hands in its pockets. You knew, just _knew_ it was the people that had been stalking you. Why couldn’t they just leave you the fuck alone? You heard Mya calling your name, but she sounded so far away like you were underwater.

 

“(Y/N)!!” You blinked. They were gone. Looking at your friend, you blinked again, dumbly. “Mya?”

 

“Hey,” she smiled but it didn’t quite meet her eyes. “Lost ya for a second there. You good?”

 

You turn your gaze back to where you saw the three. “Yeah,” you mumble, “Just seeing things I guess.”

 

“Are you sure there’s nothing else, (Y/N)? You’re just...you’re out of it in general lately. Like something’s bugging you.”

 

You focus on her worried face. You want to tell her everything that’s been happening this past month- the weird calls, the taps on your window, the one time you came home and your underwear drawer had been rifled through. The eyes that followed you _everywhere_ , the fact that you’d been losing sleep because you didn’t want to get caught off guard. The letters carved into you, the missing clothes, books, and other belongings.

 

You wanted to tell her all of it. Instead, you smile.

 

“Yeah man. Let’s get home, I’m hungry.”

 

She looks like she wants to say more but nods, linking your arm with hers and continuing down the sidewalk.

 

\---

 

Stepping onto the porch, the two of you paused as you saw the note taped to it. Pulling it off, Mya read it quickly. “Won’t be home til late, there’s money on the counter for pizza. Love you tons, Mom.” You grin, twisting the key in the lock with fervor.

 

“Aw shit yeah, baby!” you shout, pushing the door open. Your friend giggles at your antics, both of you slipping off your shoes as you step into the house. You stride into the kitchen, nabbing the money there before popping your head into the living room. “I say we get pineapple and olives.”

 

Mya scrunches up her face comically. “Dude, what?”

 

“Pineapple and olives. It’s the perfect mix of sweet and salty. It is,” you kiss your fingers like a chef in a cartoon. “ _Magnifique._ ”

 

“Alright,” she concedes. “But I get to pick what we watch tonight. We should do some homework too, just so we’re not swamped on Sunday,” she mumbles.

 

“Fuck homework,” you declare, punching in the numbers for Pizza Hut. “Tonight we dine like kings.”

 

\--

 

_Something’s not right._

 

You woke with a start, wiping at your mouth indelicately. The television, blaring reruns of Rosanne, was subsequently muted with a grumble. You wipe at your eyes, grabbing your phone and checking the time.

 

_1:07 a.m._

 

Sighing, you sit up, feeling your back pop and crack in several places. Glancing over, you saw Mya asleep as well, sprawled across the loveseat. You snagged a blanket off the couch’s back behind you, standing and laying it over her gently. Turning, you tried to shake the feeling creeping into your gut. A peek out the window told you your mom was home, probably in bed. You made sure the door was locked, deadbolt in place, and shut the curtains in the living room. The feeling didn’t leave.

 

Shivering, you walk back into the kitchen, peering out into the backyard. The feeling of being watched comes back, but you brush it off and make sure the back door is locked as well.

 

You step back into the living area, peering upstairs warily. Yawning, you start upstairs, intent on changing into your p.j.s and falling back asleep on the couch. As you reach the top, you peer into your mom’s room quickly. She’s asleep, thankfully, and you close the door quietly behind you.

 

Shuffling into the bathroom, you rub at your eyes as you do your business.  As you go to flush, you hear a thud. Your heart stopped.

 

_Thud, thud._

 

Two more. What the fuck? Your heart’s started up again, and it’s evidently trying to claw its way from your throat now.

 

You swallow, flicking the light off as quietly as you can. Your eyes search for something, anything to use as a weapon in the dark.

 

Blow dryer held in front of you, you slip out of the bathroom.

 

Hey, at least it was sturdy.

 

You make your way down the hall silently, stepping where you know the boards won’t creak under your socked feet.

 

Your door is open when you reach it, and so is your window, nighttime breeze making the curtains flutter and sending a shiver up your spine. You don’t hear anything, not a creak or a breath or a rustle of fabric. You step across the threshold, blow dryer brandished and breathing rapidly. You turn, looking behind the door.

 

Nothing, unless you count a poster. You move to the closet.

 

You slide the doors open, hand shaking. Nothing there either.

 

Deciding your room to be safe, you run a hand through your hair, blow dryer dropping to your side. You sigh, heart still pounding, and go to drop the blow dryer on the bed when you see it.

 

It’s a heart-shaped box, much like the ones that hold chocolate come February, except this one has something much less appetizing.

 

A dead bird, its own heart removed, is sat in the center of the box. A note is attached to the edge of the box. You take it with a trembling hand.

 

_See you soon, dove._

 

You collapse to the floor, sobbing silently.

 

\---

 

“(Y/N)! Hurry up, we’re gonna be late!” Mya calls through the door.

 

“I’m almost done, promise!” you yell, fastening the gauze around your waist. You sigh, popping some aspirin and pulling your top back down, leather jacket following after. Wig properly secured, you grab the wooden stake on the counter and open the door. The girl on the other side nearly shrieks when she sees you.

 

“Oh my God! Buffy!” She cries, pulling you into a hug. She’s dressed as Sailor Moon, and you grin, booping her space buns.

 

“You don’t look too shabby yourself, Usagi.”

 

She preens, playing with her skirt. “Thank you, thank you.”

 

Grabbing your phone and sliding it into the back pocket of your red jeans, you look at her expectantly. “Well, we better get going then.”

 

“Ethan’s already waiting outside! Let’s go, let’s go, let’s go!” she’s talking so fast that the words melt together, and you chuckle, bidding your mom goodbye with a kiss on the cheek and a promise to be home by 1.

 

Ethan’s dressed as Tuxedo Mask, and you grin at him knowingly. He’d told you of his plan to confess to Mya soon, and you hoped he’d do it sooner rather than later. Maybe even at this party...

 

Your smile fell a little, thinking about the confession you’d received. If you could even call it that. You’d buried the box and note in the trash this morning, taking the bag out before anyone could question it. You didn’t know what else to even do with it.

 

You shake your head a bit to clear your thoughts, staring out the window as houses passed you by. Tuning back into the conversation in the car, you add your own two cents on why Tuxedo Mask was actually useless in the context of the original anime series.

 

\---

 

The ground pulsated in time with the music beneath you as you stood on the back porch of Aaron Riley’s house, a nearly empty red cup clutched in your hand. You sighed, zoning out on the woods behind his fence, thoughts racing.

 

Damnit, the booze was supposed to make you forget, not make you think even more.

 

Maybe you just needed to drink some more. Pushing your way inside, you make your way to the drinks table, seeing that your choices were narrowing as more time passed. You grabbed another half full solo cup, downing the whole damn thing right there. You were sure that your mother would be furious if she knew what you were up to, but you didn’t care, beyond emotionally exhausted.

 

Mind hazy, you decided you wanted to dance too, so you threw yourself into the throng of people in the middle of the living room, almost all of whom were shamelessly grinding against each other at this point. You decided to do the same, draping yourself on another senior in your class and biting your lip at him. A glance at his face made you realize it was Cam, your government tutor. You cringe internally. Well, your grade was good enough so if you had to avoid him you supposed it wouldn't be a huge loss. He swallowed, just as drunk, pupils blown. You attempt to grin seductively and lean into his ear. “Wanna go make out?” you nip his earlobe after you say this, reveling in the way his Adam's apple bobs and his frantic nod, hands insistent on your hips. You hook your finger in his shirt, dragging him towards a bedroom upstairs, mind already beginning to defog slightly.

 

He shuts the door behind you both and you lean into him as he kisses you deeply. You moan into his mouth, fumbling with his belt as his hands sneak up your shirt-

 

**CRASH**

 

You pull away as you hear the crash downstairs, brow furrowing. Was shit already deteriorating? You hoped not. Cam was still mouthing sloppily at your neck, irritating you now. When the screaming started you finally pushed him off you, making him squawk in protest. You shushed him, going to the door and pressing your ear to the wood. There seemed to be some kind of fight or something going on down there and you kinda wanted to see it. You go to open the door but Cam slams it shut again, making you scowl.

 

“What’s your damage dude?”

 

He leans down, alcohol on his breath as he brings a hand up to brush your chin before grabbing it tightly, making you wince.

 

“You brought me up here and now you’re gonna just try and leave me high and dry? I don’t think so babe,” he leans down, touching wherever he can, and your mind clears further as the adrenaline kicks in. "Always teasing me when we're together, giving me those looks. We both know you want me." Fear settles in your gut, cold and slimy as you realize Cam wasn't who you thought he was.

 

“Get the fuck off me asshole-!” you grunt, trying to push him off you but he’s deceptively strong and solid.

 

Suddenly you’re both thrown to the floor as the door busts in, a man tumbling in with it.

 

He’s lean, wearing a hoodie with striped sleeves and dirty jeans, but it's the face that frightens you.

 

A grinning mouthpiece, huge orange goggles, and wild, brown hair sticking up every which way.

 

One of your stalkers.

 

You want to scream, but all that leaves your mouth is a weak “Fuck…”

 

Hearing your voice the man visibly perks up, and you now notice he’s got two dull hatchets in his grip.

 

“Heya doll! G-god you look good, Buffy, that’s a classic, heh,” his voice is gentle and sweet, completely contradicting his previous actions. You blink at him, unsure of what to say.

 

He doesn’t seem to mind, turning his attention to Cam and growling so viciously that you whimpered quietly.

 

“N-now you, ohohoho, y-you really fuckin’ s-stepped in it. Pal.” you noticed his stutter got thicker as he seemed more pissed off. "F-first, you had the f-fuckin' gall to t-talk to her in the f-first place. Then, y-you come up here a-a-and you t-touch her? I hate to b-break it to you but,"

 

He raised a hatchet above his head and brought it back down so quickly you wouldn’t have seen it if you’d blinked.

 

Cam screamed, the weapon lodged firmly in his thigh and you watched in horror as the man brought it back out and did it again, hitting him in the chest this time. "IF YOU'D J-JUST LEFT WELL ENOUGH A-ALONE WE W-WOULDN'T B-BE HERE N-N-OW," he yelled, eyes crazed. You can't look away, heart threatening to beat out of your chest and bile rising in your throat.

 

The teen sputtered, a continual line of what-the-fuck’s and holy-shit’s, before the blood really started to _spurt_. He laid there, eyes staring at the ceiling, at the man, gurgling as he did. When his eyes traveled over to you, the man lost it again.

 

“D-DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE L-L-LOOK AT HER Y-YOU PIECE OF SHIT!” he roared, bringing the other hatchet down on the other male’s head. That finally did you in, and you screamed, hand clamping over your mouth directly afterward. Tears streamed down your face as you sobbed, scrambling away as much as you could. The man turned to you finally. “S-sorry you had to see that babe, but,” he gestured to the mess that used to be another teen. “Actions have c-consequences and I couldn’t really let him get away with t-touchin’ our girl.” he made his way over to you, kneeling and cupping your cheek with his bloody hand. “You understand, r-right?”

 

Beyond upset and just wanting it all to stop, you decide to just comply with whatever the man wanted. You nod, but your tears won’t stop. His crazed eyes light up like you’ve made his entire day and in a way, you really have. He pulls down his mouthguard, pressing a kiss to your temple, making you cry a little harder.

 

He hushes you, not unkindly, and brushes your tears away with his bloody thumbs. “I know you’re a b-bit upset b-baby but it’s okay, just y-you wait, we’ll take r-real good care of ya, M-Masky and Hoodie a-and I,” Hearing footsteps on the stairs your eyes go to the door as your other two stalkers appear. The one in the white mask speaks, sending shivers up and down your spine.

 

“Cops’ll be here soon Toby. We gotta go, now,” his voice is rough and you can’t look away. He looks at you, walking over and crouching as ‘Toby’ goes to retrieve his hatchets.

  
“Hello, dove. We’ve waited for you for a while now. And we’re gonna have so much fun together. You just gotta remember one thing,” he moves quicker than you can process in your adrenaline and alcohol induced haze, hand wrapping around your throat and the other running almost tenderly over the semi-fresh wounds on your back. You flush, heat bursting in your stomach. You can hear the smirk in his voice as he leans in even closer.

“ _You belong to us_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sorry if this feels rushed i might go back and rewrite this but i really just wanted to get something out and it was like 1am when i finished lmao  
> but hey if u like my garbage request some more lul  
> ((i really hope i didnt fuck up tobys stutter hhhhh))


End file.
